1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a TTL photometry apparatus in a camera, and particularly to a photometry apparatus having a multidivision light receiving portion for flash photographing.
2. Related Background Art
As a photometry apparatus of this type for flash photographing, there is known an auto stroboscopic apparatus as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 60-15626 wherein two measuring portions are used to measure the reflected light from an object by flash emission and the outputs from the measuring portions are weighted and summed to thereby obtain a light emission stopping signal.
In the prior-art photometry apparatus described above, there has been no method of adopting the photographer's will during photographing. For example, when there is an object at one end of the picture plane, the other portions are also metered, or when there is a high-luminance object such as the sun or a highreflection object such as a mirror in the picture plane, photographing is affected thereby, and it has been impossible to obtain a proper quantity of hight for an object to be photographed.